Ties
by Whatdidyoudream
Summary: Draco and Harry get dressed to quickly. They exchange ties without noticing, until they see each other in the Great Hall.


Harry woke to a wet mouth engulfing him. He stretched slowly and let out several quiet moans. The bed was soft, and combined with one of Draco's blowjobs, it was the perfect way to regain consciousness after a long night. He let his hand descend into Draco's soft, fair hair, which he grabbed tightly and helped the head bobbing faster.

The tongue was flicking the underside of his cock, the most sensitive place Draco had yet to find in exploring Harry's body. Not that they had ventured far into the world of sexuality; Harry wasn't entirely prepared to give himself up, and he wanted Draco to work for it. But what they had done so far, had only accentuated the fact that they actually fit very well together. Once you moved past the barrier of hostility, that is.

Pointy teeth dragged closely over his shaft. Oh, but he liked when Draco did that. He liked the edge of the pain. It didn't diminish the pleasure at all, on the other hand, it made it better.

"Yes, Draco, that's it," Harry whispered and with a last shudder he came in Draco's mouth.

At first he'd been disgusted when Draco hadn't warned him and done the same, but as Harry got to experience how it felt when someone continued their touch, whether stroking or licking during an orgasm, he quickly realised he also wanted the same pleasure for Draco.

The agile tongue lapped at his softening erection, and Harry finally opened his eyes to look down at Draco. He was met with grey eyes watching him with an intense gaze, and he melted inside. Whenever Draco looked at him like that, he realised how much he loved him. Yes, Harry Potter loved Draco Malfoy and had for a long time. It had been after the Battle of Hogwarts, when Draco had come to apologize for his actions and Harry had forgiven him, that they had gotten to know each other. In public they were civil to each other, otherwise the Prophet and numerous other papers would gossip about them. They weren't entirely sure, either, if their friends, mostly Harry's friends, would accept their relationship. So they kept quiet and enjoyed whatever time they had together. When they were done with their eighth year and N.E.W.T.s they would probably go public. But there were still another three months until then, and plenty of time to find unused corridors, empty classrooms and of course bathrooms. Especially the Prefects' bathroom was used frequently. Not that either of them were Prefects. There also was that one time in the Great Hall on the teachers' table. That had been an unforgettable experience.

"Morning, Potter," Draco whispered and kissed his way up Harry's abdomen, chest and finally he arrived at the plump lips.

"Morning, Malfoy," Harry sighed into the kiss. "'Time is it?"

Draco cast a nonverbal spell and a clock appeared on the wall.

Both of them sat up quickly and stared surprised at it.

They were late. They had missed breakfast and would barely have time to make it to class. This caused them to dress quickly, and soon enough they were both dressed and hurried out of the luxurious room they had created from the Room of Requirement. The way down to the dungeons was long from the seventh floor, and when they had reached the Potion's classroom they stopped to watch the door.

"Well, Potter, are you entering or not?" Draco asked with the sneering mask back in place.

"I think you should go first, Malfoy. Slughorn won't mind me being late, but you on the other hand, he would give detention," offered Harry.

"You're too right, as always, Potter," the Slytherin muttered. He looked around the corridor and whatever he saw satisfied him. Suddenly he leaned in and in a ravishing way he snogged the breath out of Harry. As Draco released him again he gave a smug smile and entered the classroom, leaving Harry stunned. He heard Professor Slughorn's cool greetings, which affirmed his beliefs that there was still dislike to exonerated Death Eaters. He wanted to talk to the Headmistress, but he knew Draco wouldn't let him.

It took Harry but a few moments to gather himself, and he followed Draco into the classroom a few minutes later.

He was greeted with infinitely more enthusiasm than Draco had been. "Good Morning Mister Potter, great of you to join us!" Slughorn's voice resounded, and was accompanied by a large smile. Harry's form was followed by beady eyes as he made his way to his usual seat next to Hermione. As he sat down he saw Hermione's scrutinising gaze. He mentally considered his appearance; he'd made sure neither him nor Draco had any love bites showing; that didn't mean they hadn't any, just not above their collars. He couldn't recall anything that would give him away. Hermione gave him a knowledgeable smile he didn't understand, so he focused on getting his book and ingredients ready.

There were a few reasons why Harry had continued with Potions. It surely wasn't because he liked it, no, but he wanted to honour Snape's memory and show him that Harry could do something with his life. He was aware that Snape's attitude had mostly been an act, but he still felt sour towards some of the episodes he had shared with Snape, where he was sure that Snape's dislike was quite genuine. It was mostly the Occlumency lessons which were in the front of his thoughts. Another reason was the persuasion of both Draco and Hermione. Hermione had tried to convince him he needed the N.E.W.T. if he wanted to become an auror. Problem was that he hadn't told Ron or Hermione his change of heart. He still didn't know what his future would bring, and now that he'd defeated Voldemort and hunted the rest of the Death Eaters, he had oceans of time, and enough money to figure out his interests. It was Draco's try to convince him that actually fixed his choice. Draco's very reasonable incentive was that Harry would be able to look upon his beautiful visage every day. And how could Harry decline that? Their relationship had now grown so much that Harry had a sixth sense of where Draco was at all times, and not by using the map. Draco was very routinely and followed the same schedule every day, unless Harry disrupted it, so it was quite easy. And so was their relationship so far.

As Potions was over, Harry eagerly followed Hermione to transfigurations where they met up with Ron. Grateful that their relationship wasn't sugary sweet and he didn't often feel like the third wheel, he settled next to Ron who was in the middle.

It was peculiar how similar the two of them had gotten, because Ron regarded him with the same scrutinising gaze as Hermione had given him earlier. Ron opened his mouth, and by judging the soft whine he emitted, he received a kick to his shin before a word left his mouth. Instead he turned to his Transfiguration homework that Professor McGonagall surely would make them go through. A wide, smug smile spread on the redhead's face.

It made Harry wonder what he'd done to deserve these looks today. What made him contemplate it even more, was the way McGonagall gave him the exact same look, however, she lacked the smug smile.

Their glances followed him all through Transfigurations and Charms, and to the Great Hall as they dined for lunch. Harry's stomach had grown impatient and had started disrupting Professor Flitwick's teaching. Draco had sent him a wink when Harry had accidentally looked towards him. He'd blushed and known that Draco would have said something along the lines of "I already had breakfast". Bad and perverted puns were now a part of Harry's everyday life after Malfoy had entered it.

Harry now sat down in his usual seat. It turned towards the other tables so that Harry could see every one. Many students were watching him and the Slytherin table in amusement and bewilderedness. Many being a relative word. There weren't many who had returned for their eighth year as there had been massive losses from the battle. Those who had, were scarred and affected by watching their friends die. The same was true for the seventh years. In general the year following the battle had been a hardship on many, and had aged those involved. It was easier now, as many months had gone by, to deal with the suffering, but still, the losses were noticeably felt.

As Harry gazed across the Great Hall, he saw the Slytherin table had the least amount of students. He'd already noticed this, but thought not much about it. At least not until Draco had become a large part of his life. There wasn't much to do about it, considering that most of the children came from Death Eater families and that was also why there was a distinct coldness against the Slytherin house, as most students still thought of them as eager participants in the war against the light.

He caught Draco's eyes across the hall, but this time he received no wink. Instead it was a horrified expression that grazed his pale features. Harry looked frantically around the Great Hall in search of what had made Draco so alarmed. As he saw nothing, his gaze returned to Draco who was now looking down at himself. He followed the Slytherin's path, which was settled on his tie. His very red and gold striped tie.

With a move so quick he probably got whiplash, Harry looked down at himself and spotted his very green and silver striped tie. He had to blink. Yes, it was still there. He'd been wandering around the castle all day wearing that tie. So had Draco.

Now Harry understood why Draco had looked so terrified. Hermione had noticed. Ron, McGonagall, and from the looks of it, so had the rest of the Dining Hall, as there were snickers from the other house tables.

A slow, but bright burning flush spread across Harry's features, and he looked down at his filled plate, suddenly without much appetite.

A slap hit his back. "No worries, mate, we've known for months," came Ron's whisper.

Their eyes met, and Harry saw the acceptance in them. "I might not like the ferret, and wish you'd have chosen Ginny instead, but you've been happy the last few months. So much compared to the first months after Voldemort's defeat, and more than even your first year here, that we can only accept it."

Hermione nearly had tears running down her cheeks, as she grabbed Ron's hand and kissed it. Harry had to admit it as well, Ron had really matured after the battle, and both Harry and Hermione were proud, but he had honestly not expected right out accepting of this relationship.

"Thanks, mate," he replied. Then he gave both a sharp look. "But couldn't you have told me I'd been wearing his tie all day?"

"Harry, honestly, we felt as though you would never tell us. This was the only hope we had of pushing you into it," Hermione chided.

Harry gave a crooked smile. "You're right, sorry. We just weren't sure if you would accept it." It was only in front of his two best friends that Harry could admit this insecurity.

"He's apologised for his behaviour to both of us, and it's not only because of you he's done it. We're not the only one who's been through changes."

"I know, I know. Thank you guys."

Hermione also took his hand and squeezed it. She let it go and said, "Eat now, you need some flesh on those bones."

"Yes, mum," he sighed and received a smack in the back of his head.

Across the hall Harry watched as Pansy sat down next to Draco.

"What on earth are you wearing, Draco?" she nearly screeched. This silenced most of the room. Harry was not happy she had been one of the returnees, but he'd thought every person deserved a fair chance, even if that person had volunteered to deliver him to Voldemort.

"Would you believe me if I said inter-house cooperation?" Draco sighed.

Pansy's eyes flittered to the Gryffindor table where she spotted Harry watching her. "You're shagging Potter?" This time it was a definite screech.

Draco and Harry's eyes met, and with a shrug, Harry allowed Draco to say whatever he wanted. "As a matter of fact, Pansy, Potter is shagging me, and he is a better lay than you ever will be, because he hasn't visited every bed in the Slytherin house, or Ravenclaw for that matter." His voice was monotone, but Harry could see the glee he felt. This brought out a smile.

The entire dining hall watched as Pansy stalked out, cussing stupid Gryffindors.

Cat out of the bag, there was nothing else for it. It was a relief, though, to finally be able to recognise Draco as his boyfriend. No, not boyfriend, but lover. He revelled in that feeling for a few moments, until he felt someone sit down next to him.

"I always thought she was a cow," Draco muttered.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"It's not a secret anymore, is it? Am I not allowed to spend time with the man I love?" At his side he heard Ron choke in embarrassment.

A hand grabbed his jaw and turned his face towards Draco's. This kiss was better than the one he had received this morning. This one was gentle, but so possessive it made Harry's toes curl. As he let go, he sent him a brilliant smile.

Harry leant towards the Slytherin. "I did hear you say something about me shagging you, didn't I?"


End file.
